


The Otherside

by bookwars



Category: West Side Story (1961)
Genre: Anybody's prespective, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>West Side Story told from the perspective of Anybody's</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

My  given name is Anna, but anyone that has mattered to me has called me Anybody's. I'm the daughter a of drunk father and a dead mother , I use to  have a brother but, he followed suit after my mother. His real name was Sam but, his nickname was Somebody's. He got the nickname since he was going to a Somebody someday, and I got the nickname Anybody's due to the fact I was his kid sister and my real name started with an a. He was one of the original members of the Jets, the greatest gang in the world. There was the frank-in-flies which were the lowest members of the Jets, they were usually recently joined members, haven't been promoted yet or did something that made Riff so mad that they got bumped down to that level. I had only seen the last one happen once.  Rocket men the second level members, usually it consists of two year members. The acemen is usually the highest level people could reach, due to the fact the next level was reserved for to people : Riff, the leader , and his best friend Tony. They were the founders of the Jets, and my brother had been one of the original members. He is the only member not still in the gang, and somewhat of the reason Tony has started coming less and less. But, that's a different story for another day. I've watched my brother and his friends for years fight multiple gangs, with the newest one being the Sharks. The Jets had defeated every gang before them including the Emeralds, who were the toughest gang around and half the reason my brother is breathing in dirt right now. So, what made these Sharks different? Little did we know, things were going to change dramatically in a whole new way. 

 

It was a few weeks after my brother's death, I was hanging out with Action, the third of command of the Jets when we saw the a lone member of the Sharks outside of Doc's, I believe his name was Pepe. I may or may not started with him, and sent him crying home to his mother. But, it was only because he started it by calling Action an "harlot's child". Action wasn't pleased by this , and was about to chew me out for it when we heard the Jet whistle.  "Bet I can run faster than you" Action said as we took off running.

"Yah right, loser" I replied back.

We got there, with me only edging him out slightly. We both went and helped baby John , who was the newest member. I saw A-Rab clutching his ear, probably one of the Sharks made him his harlot. I didn't care. He is  another part of the reason that my brother is dead, but I couldn't think about that right now, not with the Sharks around. Right before the fight starts getting good, Krupke and Schrank had to ruin the fun. Schrank gave us the usual "don't fight, because I said so" speech part one, sent the Sharks away, and then gave us part two. Once he and his "wife" left, the group began doing their normal thing. It was fun, I even got in on it but , it went south fast. It started off with Action saying " _You still around?_ "

" _Listen, I was a smash in that fight"_ _. Oh Riff, I was murder"_ I replied , my attention turning to Riff.

I don't rember what he said but, I asked him again if I could join the again. A-Rab had to open his big mouth.

" _How about the gang getting- aw who wanta._ "

" _You cheap beast_ " I yelled before I lunged at him. I'm proud to say that I got a few punches in before Riff pulled me off him.

" _Hit the road, little lady"_ he said in a way that I knew wasn't a requested. I lefted not before  I spit at A-Rab, which was a complete bulls eye, Riff didn't chase after me and kick my butt. I think it was only because I was Somebody's sister.

 

 

  

 


	2. The Jets/ Somethings Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Anybody's was doing during those two songs

 Once I realized that none of the other Jets had decided  not to fallow me , I decided to head to Doc's to hang out with Tony and see if he was going to the dance. I needed some one to be sane  there tonight. Usually I would hang out with either Riff or Action but, both would probably be thinking with their pants tonight. For those of you that don't know, Riff is currently dating this bimbo named Graziella who hates my guts. I can't understand why, I am adorable. Action is trying to make a move on Graziella's number two : Velma. She annoys me more than her all powerful leader. Tony  has been the only person I've know of that hasn't fallen for their charms- yet.

That's one of the biggest things I've liked about Tony, he saw right through that fake crap. The other cool thing about him was that he treated everyone like an equal, no matter if they were a Jet or not. He was the one who gave me my nickname a few years back, our first meeting when Sam and I moved to the neighbor. I still can remember it clear as day.

" _So , what do you want to do today?" I asked my brother, as we headed past the basketball court. "Well, I'm heading to Doc's to see I can find a job, so we don't get tossed out on the street. I don't know what you are doing." Sam replied with a smile. We had just moved to one of the toughest parts of N.Y. C due to the fact our father could keep a job long enough to pay the rent, but long enough to head to the liquor store. The hope we would soon discover was not in our eyes yet. Suddenly, a kid jumped me and my brother from behind, trying to beat us up or steal what little money we had left. He figured I was the weaker one , due to the fact I was a girl. He would got his butt kicked less if it was my brother, I made that sucm-bag cry so much it was funny.  Not long after I started the kicking guy when he was on the ground I felt myself being pulled off of the guy however , I nearly back elbowed the guy in the stomach. But, I stopped once I saw his eyes.  Those eyes belonged to guy I would later know as Riff._

_"Boy, your one tough sister for kicking the crap out of him." Riff said as the guy scrammed off in the opposite direction. "Well, when your the only girl in the family of  a brother and a father, you learn a thing or two." I said trying to be tough, which caused Riff to smile. "Aww" a voice said on the ground I couldn't tell if it was in pain or in mocking. We both turned to see Sam on the pavement holding his knee. "Man, will you stop being a baby?" I mockingly asked him. "Ha-ha, very funny" Sam said, accepting the hands both Riff and I both extended out to him. He almost fell down right again afterwards, so , we both carried to Doc's. Tony was inside cleaning up what looked like a battlefield inside._

_"Hey Tony, can you go get Doc for.." he stumbled over the fact he didn't even know our names. "I'm Anna, and he's Sam." I said filling the blanks for him. "Thanks, Tony can you see if Doc is in the back so we can patch up Sam. He fell while his sister was beating the crap of A-Rab." he said while helping Sam to a chair._

_"Alright, so probably ice and band-aides for Somebody. Oh, and a coke for Anybody's." Tony said before disappearing down to the basement to look for Doc._

_"What's with the nicknames?" I asked Riff_

_"None of us around here like our given names, so Tony decided to give us nicknames. Sam looks like a somebody that's going somewhere and got beat for it. You are Somedody's sister and your first name starts with a so, your Anybodys." he said as Tony came up the stairs with Doc._

The moeamry faded away as I entered the store, thankfully there were no other customers in so I could talk to Tony for a few minutes. He seem to be having a little trouble with carrying out painting stuff, I grabbed it before it split to the floor.

"Thanks." he said as I helped him carry the stuff outside. "No problem, I was actually coming to ask you to see if you were going to the dance tonight." I asked as he slowly climbed up the steps of the latter. "I don't know, maybe." he said in way that made me think that me wasn't going to the dance. "Well, you should. I need somebody to be there who isn't thinking about getting into their girl's pants tonight" I responded, which made him laugh hard enough to almost fall off his latter. "I'll think about it" he said. "Alright, see you later then" I said as Riff came over to join us.

"Hey Anybody's, I just wanted to let you know that what A-Rab said earlier was uncalled for" he said looking at me sincerely. "Don't worry about it, I got to beat him up a little for it." I replied.  "Yah, I'm just glad it wasn't as much as last time. I'll see you at the dance tonight?" he asked. "Of course, any chance to beat the Sharks I'll take it." I said. "Great , I'll see you there." "Okay, see you later daddy-o" I said before taking off. 

I ran home  as fast as I could, to get ready for the dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past will be in Italics as well. Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Mambo/Mira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Anybody's was thinking during Mambo and Maria

 The thing I hate the most about dances is the fact everyone dress up for them. You are dancing in fancy clothes for what two hours, and ruining them with sweat. The girls make fun of me at the dances, saying that I'm too ugly to wear a dress, and that's the reason that no boy will take or ask me to a dance. Well, I got news for them : I don't care. I don't  want to spend money on things that aren't important like food and comfortable clothing. Besides, I don't have the money to spend on any dress that is in the dress shop. Dad still uses most of the money he makes on alcohol but, at least on he using most of his paycheck to pay bills now. Which is great, he has also cut back on the beer as well.   I'm probably will get a job soon, so I can pay for extra Coke (soda). As I entered into our apartment, I can tell that dad isn't home for the place was clean. I went to my room, and picked out my " dance" outfit. It was the same as any other outfit except it was clean, I had washed this one. Ok I admit what I said earlier was a bit different from what I'm saying now  but, I'm not putting on a dress.  I don't have one to put on.

Dad still hasn't stumbled in yet by time I had to leave to get to the dance on time, which is never a good sign. Night had just began to rise as I headed out of the apartment building, I looked around the block to see if any of my friends were heading to the dance. I didn't see any of them so, I began walking down the street by myself. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going otherwise I wouldn't have run into Pepe , the Sharks number two.

"Where do you think your going?" he spat in his annoying accent

"To the Gym" I said slowly heading in that direction of the gym, never putting my back to him.

"No, you not." he said, with his eyes becoming darker. He threw a hook that would've nocked me to the ground had I not seen it coming. I easily blocked it and threw an upper cut, hitting right on the chin. I didn't wait to see if he fell, I booked it to the gym. I nearly ran into Riff about a corner from the gym, luckily for me his girlfriend wasn't with him. "Whoa Anybody's, where's the fire ?" he jokingly asked. Something in my eyes must of told him something was wrong for he asked "what's wrong?". "Pepe tried to jump me. Luckily , I showed him that a Jet can stand up for themselves and l knocked him down before he could land a finger on me." I said proudly. "You do realize that your not a Jet, right?"  he said, looking at my face to make sure that he hadn't landed a punch on my face. "Yah I know, you remind me every two seconds." I said as he grabbed my hands. "You must've gotten Pepe good if your hand is bloody" he said laughing and holding up my hand I had just used to punch Pepe with. I laughed too, and then he said "Look , I'm going to ask Beranardo about a war council tonight." 

"Can I go?"

"No, for two reasons. One, your not a Jet. The second is the fact you might scare the Sharks away"

The last comment got me to laugh again as we walked into the dance. Riff offered to walk me to Doc's which I said "Sure why not?" He said "Good, I'll see you later." before disappearing to find his date. I  just walked around  like I do at most dances, I nearly punched Action in the face thinking he was Pepe. I think he was scared of me for a second. Not long though into the dance, Glad-hand made us form two circles and tried to find us new best buddies.

It didn't work and probably will never work.

It did however inspire one of the best dance off I have ever seen and been apart of. Everyone was having fun until... Tony saw that Spanish girl. The two off them nearly caused a full fledge fight in the middle of the dance floor, and it wasn't another dance off. But, it gave Riff the opportunity to call Beranardo for a war council. The Jets cleared out before the Sharks since the dance was mostly over with. Tony soon went after that Spanish girl shouting " _Maria_ " throughout the streets.

Man, that boy had it bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Tonight/America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was going on with Anybody's

I waited outside for Riff for a few minutes, he showed up right as I was about to leave. "Sorry , I had to make sure that Graz. got home safe" he said out of breath as if he had just run over to see me. "Don't sweat it daddy-o. I take it as a compliment." I said in all honesty.

"Really?"

"Yah, I'm not some damsel in distress that you need to rescue at every turn."

He laughed as we made our way to Doc's. The stars are rarely visible in the city, which is one of the most things I hate about the city. Tonight however they seemed to be in full bloom... which probably meant that a lot of people forgot to pay their electric bills. I told this to Riff who smirked and said "That's one twisted way to look at it you  do realize". "Yah, but it is probably the truth" I replied.

"You could look at it the way I look at it: the past reflection".

"Oh, and how is that?"

"Well, if we take a small detour , I can show you" he whispered into my ear before pulling me toward the playground. I couldn't help but laugh at the night I was having so far. It was probably the best one since ... Sam died. He dragged me to the monkey bars, which we both pulled ourselves to the top part to get a better look at the stars. "My grandmother use to tell me the name of the stars. I can still remember them but, none of them are out during this time of year." he said leaning back, with his back being on top of the monkey bars. I smiled and said, "you can tell me about them later, when you will be able to point them out to me. I'm not going anywhere." I leaned down on top of the monkey bars as well, due to the fact my back was starting to hurt.  We sat in silence for a few minutes, which I will admit was nice. "Graz. was being a brat tonight" he said suddenly. I bit my lip so I didn't laugh and something that would ruin this moment. "She was mad that my suit didn't match her dress perfectly , and that I walked in with you, not her." The last part wasn't funny , it was hilarious. "I'm sure if you go to her later tonight, she will all but forgive you. " I said, trying not to roll my eyes. I heard him laugh and say "Yah, your probably right".

Suddenly , we heard the Sharks coming. We tried to quickly climb down from the monkey bars but, I got stuck for a second. I was able to get myself unstuck but, I still fell. Luckily, Riff caught me princess style and quickly put me on the ground. "Thanks" I said before we both took off. I saw Pepe in the back of the group, Riff was heading in the opposite direction so, I was torn in what direction to go. I went with my head and deiced to fallow Riff. "The only reason I'm not punching Pepe right now is because, I promised Berando that there wouldn't be any jazz before the war council tonight"  he mumbled to me as we made our way to Doc's.

"Don't sweat it, man. As long as you let me sit in on the war council"

"I'll think about it "

"Really ?"

"Yah"

It brought a smile to my face as we entered Doc's. Most of the Jets were already inside, with Big Deal being the only noticeable absence. "Riff, your bim-girlfriend  called  . She needs to see you" Action said, looking like on the verge of an violent outburst. So normal. "I'll see you guys in a few" he said before walking out of Doc's again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lateness. Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Cool/One Hand ,One Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was going thorough Anybody's head during Cool and One Head/One Heart.

Action was getting testy as the minutes ticked by, honestly we all were. " _Where the devil are they? Are we having a War Council tonight or ain't we?"_ he says as the clock chimes nine. Only ten more minutes before the War Council was suppose to begin.

" _He don't use knives. He don't even use a atomic ray gun."_ Baby John said, reading his Superman magazine. " _Who don't ?"_ A-Rab asks not using his brain like always . Baby John innocently answers him back , with both Snowboy adding in his own two sense. I change the subject so they don't pick on him too much, which leads A-Rab to say " _You ain't never gonna get married to ugly"_  . I pretend shoot him, because in the corner of my eye I see Action getting ready punch him. " _Could a zip gun make_ you _do like_ that?" Baby John asks. Like I said before: so innocent.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deiced to fallow the play, not the movie. Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Tonight Q./Rumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Anybody's was doing during the two songs

Rumble  was starting in a few minutes  and I couldn't help but be a little excited. If all goes well tonight , I could be finally be a Jet. I made sure to be in a hiding spot early like two hours early, like I left right after Rift had left. My dad luckily was too drunk to notice what was going on around him. I almost got caught by Action who was making his way to the rumble sight as well, he can be a bit of an idiot sometimes but, he is my idiot. I could see both gangs gathering up for the rumble from my spot , the only one really missing was Tony. I almost felt bad for Bernardo sine he was going to have fight Diesel but, then again he started it.

I was ready to cheer on Diesel when Tony yelled stop and jumped the fence; there was something different about him, he looked happier and his usual prim clothes were in a disarray as if he hadn't changed clothes in days. Then, he did something that no Jet had done before him: he tried to shake Bernardo's hand.  Bernardo pushed away , and started calling him a " _coward_ " and " _chicken_ ". I was ready to go punch him myself but, Riff beat me to it. This wasn't going to be good, the last time Riff fought Bernardo ..... was the night Sam died and he just barely escaped with his life that night. _I had to go help him_ I thought as I began to climb down from my hiding spot. I nearly ran right into the middle of the fight when Riff was tripped and landed right in-front of Tony.

"  _Stay out of this_ " he yells at the top of his lungs, the rest of the team probably thinks that yell was directed them but I know it was directed at me because he was looking directly into my eyes when he said it. I took off and ran, not wanting to .... I heard it, the siren of the police cars. I have to warn them, otherwise I will lose all my friends tonight. I run back in the direction I came from noticing both Jets and Sharks a like running away from the sight of the rumble. " _MARIA_ " I heard Rony shout in an anguished yell. This couldn't be good. I turned the corner, and found Tony on the ground. I pleaded with him ... he came after what seemed like hours of pleading . It wasn't until I had hoped over the fence did I notice the bodies on the ground.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	7. I feel Pretty/Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the rumble ( Sorry) :(

This wasn't so suppose to happen.... Diesel was suppose to win the rumble and the Sharks were suppose to never fight us again. Instead, both sides leaders are dead because.... I don't know. Multiple reasons I guess, Tony wanting to the right thing. Riff and Bernardo letting their tempers get the better of them. Me not stepping in earlier, cause lets be honest if anyone would be the least missed around here it would be me. It doesn't help that I have to break the news to the other girls, Graz. slapped me and called me words I would rather not repeat. But then... Riff's mother came in; Graz stopped and fell to the ground weeping. I slowly exited the room since it wasn't my place as Riff's mom confronted Graz. I had almost made it out of the house when I heard a small voice.

"Anna, wait" I turned around, Riff's mother ran over to me and gave me a full tackled hug. "I always liked you better than that blonde bimbo" she whispered in her ear. If the past 24 hours hadn't had happen, I probably would've been rolling on the ground laughing but, it wasn't the time or the place. "You were one of Richard's favorite's" she added as we pulled apart. It's weird sometimes to here Riff's real name. "Really ?" "Yah, he talked about how you, Tony, and Sam all the time. He were his only true friends" "What about that .." "Graz? Yah , that was more for appearances. She wasn't, what's the word, mother material" she said, putting  air quotes around "mother material". I had to laugh at that comment, and for a few seconds everything felt better.

But, then a image of Riff popped back into my head again.  

"It won't be easy for a long time, it will seem that the world was ripped out from under you but, you will get by slowly" she said before kissing my forehead. "Thank you Mrs." "Please call me Betty. At this moment, you are my daughter." Her words shock me to my core. "Can you promise me one thing?" "Sure" "At the first chance you get; get out of here and tack Tony with you. Both of you deserve better than this" "I was actually planning on doing just that" "Good, please take care of your self" "I will ... Betty." I took off before she could see the tears.

I spotted Tony making his way toward Maria's house. I almost was able to get to him , but then I spotted Chino furiously heading in the direction of the playground. So , I followed him instead. I hid in one of my favorite spots, the first spot that Riff... had ever found me. I notice that the Sharks weren't different than the Jets at that moment; they were mourning their leader too.

"Have you found him yet?" Chino asked the group in a tone that I had never heard him use before, he was a quite one.

"Not yet, he's probably hiding somewhere unreachable like the rat he is" Pepe piped up.

 _Well, he's closer than you think boys._ I thought with a smirk.

" _If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to get Tony_ " Chino says before drawing out his gun.

My heart stops, I can't lose anyone else. Neither can the Jets, we can't lose anymore family; we've already lost enough.

I wait until the sharks disappear before making my way to the Jets side.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the deal, examines are not fun. Should finish this story in the next couple weeks . Thanks for reading! :)


	8. Gee Officer Krupke/A Boy Like That/I Have a Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heading down hill if you know the story.

_If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to get Tony_

The words huaghted my mind as I ran all the way to the Jet's side of the town. If I know one thing about the Sharks , is that they come through on their promises. I make to the playground in record time , to find almost all the Jets laughing and having a good old time... to an outsider.

I wasn't an outsider

The last 24 hours have had their toll on all of them especially Diesel and Baby John; Diesel blaming himself for what happened and Baby John... well it was his first and hopefully last dead body he will ever see. " _Hey , buddy boys_ " I shouted drawing their stares to me. The conversation went the same as always, everybody making some sort of comment trying  to bring me down, and then I would sass them right back while providing them the information I had required. What surprised me was that Action actually seemed to listen to me. Sure, he always listens to me but, never about Jet stuff. Then, here comes the kicker: I'm officially a Jet. Action sent  **me** on a mission to find Tony , and to lead the girls in finding the Tony. I sent all the girls in various directions. Though I already knew  where he was or so I thought. I was so happy, the way he made me was different than any other guy..

Oh crap: I was in love with him.

I ran back to Maria's apartment to see Schrank's car outside the apartment.  Double crap. I nearly jumped onto the scaffolding to climb up to the top. I peaked into the apartment to see Schrank talking to Maria and Anita but thankfully , no Tony insight. I quickly got out of sight and headed in the opposite direction. By time all the girls got back to me, it was late and nobody had found Tony. It was never a good sign that Tony hasn't been found yet.

I ran toward Doc's, hoping for good news.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I thought that A Boy Like That/I Have a Love were both the same song until doing the show a couple of mouths ago. Thanks for reading! :)


	9. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything leading to the conclusion

I ran to Doc's after running everywhere else I could think of ,  with the past few hours catching up with me. Today just seemed like the world was crumbling around everyone , wither they were a Shark or a Jet. I had saw Action enter a few seconds before me, the bell was still ringing when I got to it. He looked tried as if he had been running around all day like I was. His eyes became a little warmer when they saw me, I was still a little out of breath as I entered the room so I couldn't answer my question before A-Rab answered for me.  We were reminding Big Deal about what are mission was, (he was the smart one), when she walked in.

You could cut the tension with a knife.

A rage began to boil in all of us as she asks to see Doc. We lie right to her face , she sees right through the lies and tries to head straight to Tony who is in the basement with Doc, but Big Deal stops her. From there.... things got out of hand. I am ashamed  to say what I was apart of... I was apart of the everything that happened even  the.... I can't even say it. It started off as teasing, then it escalated to pushing and shoving. Then ... it just went too far . I couldn't can't believe that I was apart something as horrible as what almost happened a few years ago with me.  I wasn't physically part of it  but I did nothing to stop it. Her screams still echo in my years even now, and the sudden  cut off of Doc being the unsung savoir. Another punch of what had happen came back to us in full force. Her tear filled face will always be burned in my memories for the rest of my days, and the words she screamed at us as well.

" _Chino found out and shot her_ ".

And with that another spark of life dead, I had to get way from everyone. I ran to the only safe spot I knew  in the entire where no Shark or Jet had been before . Only me, ... Sam, ... and Riff knew about this place. I threw up right before the bottom of the fire escape, before climbing up it. I pulled me up to the perfect spot and let the memories come back to me.

_Rain was pouring down all around us , the perfect mood for an funeral. I happen to have  my first and only drink that night . I was sincerely regretting it as I stumbled into A-Rab. "Where are you going?" he smirked as if  me walking drunk was the funniest thing he had seen all day. "Home" I slurred. A dark grin turned over his eyes, I was suddenly being pulled into the alleyway. I screamed and managed to fight my way out of his hands, but today wasn't my day. Luckily , Riff happened to come around the corner like always and saved me. He demoted A-Rab for hurting a Jet's sister, and treating a lady without respect . He then carried me home in his arms._

The tears escaped my eyes in that moment, and I couldn't stop them. Then I heard it  " _Chino, come and get me too_ ". Tony, I couldn't lose him either so I left my hiding place to save the only good man left in N.Y.C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to handle this chapter with respect it deservers , the subject matter is hard to digest at all. Thank you for reading! :)


	10. The Final Moments/Epliouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending. ...sorry

..I ran toward Tony's pleas for Chino. Nobody else was going to get hurt tonight,  not if I could help it.  He was standing in the basketball court, his clothes in disarray. I ran toward him,and tried to convince him to come with me. But as his eyes told me , he wasn't going anywhere.He even called me "a girl", with vile disgust. In a moment of frustration,I ran to get Action. He was looking for me as well; he was fearful that the Sharks were out for blood. 

We then heard the gunshot. 

Footsteps echoed the streets as we ran toward the sound.What we found I stilup thl have nightmares about to this day. The gun in Chino's hand was still smoking, his eyes were blank with realization creeping into his eyes though. Tony was laying in his true love's arms. Maria had tears streaming down her face as she soothed Tony; there was nothing she coulddo .Everyone was crying, both Sharks andJets alike. After Tony took his final breath, Action and Diesel made their way towards Chino. Suddenly, Maria screamed at them.Her words came out in a jumbled mess. She picked up the gun, waving at each of us and screaming we had all killed him.She collapsed in front of Action, only moving because the police had come. J.. No the kids on the block carried Tony home.

Epilogue

Action and I were talking to a new kid , his name Ben but we called him Stage Manger due to the fact he took over Tonys old job and he ran a tight ship.Maria and I became close friends with Tony's death and healed together. Everyone did. In fact, Action and I started dating last week and plan on fighting the good fight to the very end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This past year, I got to play the part of Anybody's in West Side Story. I decided to write the story from her perspective, especially during that infamous scence after Boy Like That. Actual lines from will be in Italic's. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
